gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Request Line
Request Line is a song performed by the band Rock Master Scott & the Dynamic Three featured in the radio station Fresh FM in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Lyrics :DJ please, pick up your phone, I’m on the request line :DJ please, pick up your phone, I’m on the request line :DJ please, pick up your phone, I’m on the request line :Hello, what is your name and what would you like to hear? :Yo, my name is Earl, can I speak to one of the dynamic three? :Hello, the request line. :Hi, my name is Joanne, I’m from down south and I’d like to talk to one of the :dynamic three. :Here’s Charlie Prince. :Hey! Charlie Prince on your request line, :I’d like to know your name and your zodiac sign, say what?! :You a scorpio just like me, :and I’d like to let you know that I’m nasty. :If you give me a chance with you fly girl, :I bet you any amount of money that I can rock your world. :‘Cause when I’m in the mood to get things done, :the hotel is the place where we can have big fun. :If that doesn’t sound right and you don’t agree, :let’s go to my house, ‘cause I got the key :I don’t have a waterbed and the reason’s why? :Because it’s not necessary, don’t need to lie. :So if you want to be my girl you must come correct, :and you might be the girl that I would select, :cause I’m the heavens above and known to be the prince of love, :Cause when it come to me, you do have to shove. :DJ please, pick up your phone, I’m on the request line :DJ please, pick up your phone, I’m on the request line :Hello the request line? :Hi my name is Irene and I’m callin' from Chilltown, AC, I’d like to :Yes, MVG! :Hello, MVG on your request line. :Hey pretty lady would you like to be mine? :come walk with me I’ll do you now harm :but hypnotise you with my lovin’ charm! :But ____ I’ll do better than that, :whan I shuffle you around in my Cadillac :Cause I’m a grand priest, I’m a masterpiece :when I sweet talk you baby I just won’t see that :There’s so many people trying to be like me :a jiving young woman as fly as they can be :but me, I make money, drive fancy cars :live in a mansion, eat caviar :I have a dream of big success :I want you baby don’t want no less :So don’t try to play when you see me roll (not sure about this line) :because with me on your arm we’ll patrol your soul (not sure about this line) :DJ please, pick up your phone, I’m on the request line :DJ please, pick up your phone, I’m on the request line :Yeah, I’m from the Big Apple, my name is Greg, and I’d like to hear somethin’ :scratched up by the rap-master Scott! :You’re talking to Scott now! :DJ please, pick up your phone, I’m on the request line :DJ please, pick up your phone, I’m on the request line :Hello, request line! :Hi my name is Champagne and I’m callin from the windy city, and I’d like to :speak to one of the Dynamic Three. :Ok, here’s Slick Rick! :Hey, Slick Rick on your request line, :and I rock to the beat at the drop of the dime. :So listen very closely while I tell you this line :Have three lovely ladies and make them mine :I looked them in the eyes and had them hypnotised, :Put them in their dreams, start to fantasize! :What could it be? Could it really be true? :Big boss in the love that I once you (not sure) :Oh yeah, baby doll, it’s your lover man, :you know the one that’s always putting beef in your pants :I serve champagne and caviar, :back in my house, live the life of a star. :You I know am the one, so let’s make love, :take you up to heaven to the skies above :put you in my arms, squeeze you real tight, :and when the job is over, I serve you right. :DJ please, pick up your phone, I’m on the request line :DJ please, pick up your phone, I’m on the request line :Hello, request line. :Hello! :Oh, excuse me, would you please turn down your phone a little? :How’s that? :That sounds great. :Hey, my name’s Claudia, I’m from the city of brotherly love, and I’d like to :hear the Dynamic Three, one more time :Ok, here’s the Dynamic Three one more time. :(senseless crazy blabbering) Video Category:GTA Vice City Stories songs Category:Fresh FM